doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster
"Hellspawn" redirects here. For "Team Hellspawn", see Doom voxel project. A monster is any artificially intelligent thing that is not spawned if the -nomonsters parameter is used. In single-player and cooperative games, much of a user's playing time is spent in combat with enemy monsters. Monsters are either placed in a level during its design, created by another monster (particularly, the pain elemental spawns lost souls), or spawned by the final boss. Any monster placed in a level or created by the final boss is initially dormant and becomes active only when it sees the player, when it sustains a damaging attack, or when it hears the player attack, even if this is with the (otherwise silent) fist. When activated, a monster will advance on its target and attack, sensing the location of thing they are after even if it is out of sight, and advancing toward that location even if it is on the other side of the level. If a monster hits an obstruction during its hunt for the player, it will attempt to walk around it. Monsters that have been alerted normally remain active indefinitely, even after respawning or being resurrected by an arch-vile. However, there is a bug which returns any active monsters to a dormant state if the user re-loads a saved game. In general, monsters of different types can accidentally hurt each other and will often turn against each other in such cases, engaging in monster infighting. If a monster defeats an aggressor without ever seeing or hearing a player, it will return to a dormant state. Monsters can use some types of teleporters, although they do so accidentally, as their artificial intelligence is very limited. Monsters can similarly activate lifts and open certain doors, although some monsters may not fit through doors and openings that are just large enough for the player. Monsters can be hurt and killed by crushing ceilings, but are unaffected by all forms of damaging floors. The monsters can be classified into two groups: the former humans possessed by demonic forces, and the demonic monsters (or hellspawn) originating in hell or arriving from there. Doom Doom and The Ultimate Doom *Zombieman: Once a marine like the player, now undead and carrying a rifle. *Shotgun Guy: A more durable zombie with a shotgun. *Imp: A humanoid demon who throws round fireballs and claws opponents at close range. *Demon: Slightly larger than a human, this muscular pink creature runs quickly on its two hind legs to bite opponents. *Spectre: Identical to the demon, except that it is partially invisible. *Cacodemon: A large flying head with red scales, horns, and one eye. It moves relatively slowly, but has strong jaws and spits out "lightning balls" from a distance. *Lost Soul: A floating, flaming skull that can rush quickly to gore at an opponent. *Baron of Hell: The boss in Knee-Deep in the Dead, resembling a large pink minotaur. It can hurl streaming balls of green hellfire, and employs a powerful clawing attack at close range. *Cyberdemon: The boss monster in The Shores of Hell, a massive humanoid cyborg that can absorb more damage than any other monster, and moves at a surprisingly rapid rate for its size, pausing only to fire up to three rockets at a time at anything foolish enough to oppose it. *Spider Mastermind: The boss monster in Inferno and Thy Flesh Consumed. It appears as an enormous brain with eyes and a mouth, atop a four-legged metal chassis with an incorporated triple-strength chaingun. Doom II and Final Doom All of the original Doom monsters, plus: *Heavy weapon dude: A tough, corpulent zombie with a chaingun. *Hell Knight: Identical to the baron of hell but tan in color and enduring only half as much damage. *Revenant: A tall, skeletal demon wearing armor that can launch ballistic or guided missiles, and punch the opponents when at close quarters. *Mancubus: A grotesquely bloated humanoid with flamethrowers instead of forearms. It moves slowly, but takes a fair amount of ordnance to bring down. *Arachnotron: Strongly resembles the spiderdemon, but is much smaller, and shoots greenish plasma instead of a super-chaingun rounds. *Pain Elemental: A large flying head resembling a brown cacodemon with small arms. It attacks by spitting lost souls at its target, and even creates a few more as it dies. *Arch-Vile: A yellowish, emaciated humanoid who is quite tough for its size. It can summon bright yellow flames to engulf and blast targets, and knows how to bring dead monsters back to life. It is the fastest monster in Doom II (almost one and a half times as fast as the cyberdemon). *Wolfenstein SS: Populates the two Wolfenstein-themed secret levels and attacks with a medium-strength machine gun. *Commander Keen: A hanged effigy of the cosmonaut from id Software's pioneering series of games only appearing in MAP32: Grosse. It neither moves nor attacks, although killing all four Keen figures is necessary to reveal the exit switch and finish the level. Doom RPG Doom RPG features almost all of the monsters from Doom II, with the exception of the shotgun guy, spectre, arachnotron, Wolfenstein SS, final boss, and spiderdemon. It includes the following unique monsters: * Hellhound * Kronos Non-boss enemies in Doom RPG are organized into classes. For example, there are three types of imps, while the hell knight and baron of hell both belong to the "baron" class. Monsters in the same class use the same sprites, but are somewhat differently colored and vary in difficulty. Doom 64 All of the Doom II monsters, minus the revenant, heavy weapon dude, arch-vile, spiderdemon, Wolfenstein SS and final boss, but including: *Nightmare imp *Nightmare spectre *Nightmare cacodemon *Mother demon Doom 3 Doom 3 includes updated versions of many monsters from the original games. Some of these, such as the Demon and the Hell Knight, are very different from their predecessors. * Arch-vile * Cacodemon * Cyberdemon * Demon * Hell knight * Imp * Lost soul * Mancubus * Revenant * Zombie ** Chainsaw zombie ** Fat zombie ** Flaming zombie ** Zombie commando ** Zombie security guard Additionally, the following new monsters are encountered: * Cherub * Guardian ** Seeker * Maggot * Sabaoth * Tick * Trite * Vagary * Wraith Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil All the monsters in Doom 3 minus sabaoth, vagary, cyberdemon, guardian, seeker and lost soul, plus: * Bio-suit zombie * Bruiser * Forgotten one (this resembles the classic lost soul more than does its namesake) * Hell hunter ** Helltime hunter ** Berserk hunter ** Invulnerability hunter * Maledict * Vulgar Other games Heretic *Disciple Of D'Sparil *D'Sparil *Fire Gargoyle *Gargoyle *Golem *Golem Ghost *Green Chaos Serpent *Iron Lich *Maulotaur *Nitrogolem *Nitrogolem Ghost *Ophidian *Sabreclaw *Undead Warrior *Undead Warrior Ghost *Weredragon Hexen *Afrit *Brown Chaos Serpent *Centaur *Dark Bishop *Death Wyvern *Ettin *Green Chaos Serpent *Heresiarch *Korax *Maulotaur *Menelkir *Reiver *Slaughtaur *Stalker *Stalker Boss *Traductus *Wendigo *Zedek Strife Enemies *Acolyte *Bishop *Ceiling Turret *Crusader *Entity *Inquisitor *Loremaster *Programmer *Reaver *Sentinel *Shadow Acolyte *Specters *Stalkers *Templar NPCs *Governor Mourel *Macil *Rebel *Peasants *Armorer *Bar Keep *Becoming Acolyte *Beggars *Kneeling Guy *Medic *Oracle *Weapon Smith Technical *Monster behavior *Monster infighting Background *Models See also * the Player article and category * No monsters mode * Category:Lists